


Almost Gone

by shlryn4



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Friendship/Love, M/M, Transfer Promblem
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 14:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1307845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shlryn4/pseuds/shlryn4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco Reus pun tahu bahwa memori manis akan tetap tinggal meski orang-orang berubah seiring jam berdetak. Termasuk sosok yang sangat ia sayangi, Mario Götze.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost Gone

**Author's Note:**

> this is not a songfic anyway. the lyric is completely fake.

**May 31, 2013; Dortmund, Germany.**

_Waktu berlalu, tinggalkan dirimu dan semua kisah tentangmu…_

 

Satu bait lirik lagu yang kau dengar –sekali lagi; saat ini, tanpa sengaja. Kau tak bisa begitu saja menyalahkan _playlist_ ponselmu yang entah kapan terprogram untuk men _shuffle_ urutan lagu. Kau pun tak bisa menyalahkan siapapun yang membuat hari ini terasa buruk; tak ada kejutan, kue ulang tahun, balon warna-warni, dan iringan lagu ‘ _happy birthday_ ’ yang nyaris memekakan telinga.

Tak ada; kau sendiri tak mau.

Mengapa? Karena pada dasarnya kau bukanlah anak kecil yang akan tersenyum lebar apabila seseorang memberimu sebuah _lollipop_. Kau adalah pemain sepak bola Eropa, yang notabennya merupakan seseorang yang sudah _professional_. Kau adalah seorang _attacking midfielder_ yang hebat; bahkan Beckenbauer mengakuinya. Berkali-kali kau berusaha untuk meyakinkan hal itu dalam benakmu. Kenyataannya, kau tak lebih dari sesosok manusia yang terjebak dalam kepedihan masa lalu.

Bukankah seharusnya hari ini menjadi hari terindah bagimu? Hari yang berbeda diantara 364 hari lainnya? Hari yang seharusnya menjadi kenangan terindahmu seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya?

Nyatanya, kau hanya terbaring di tempat tidurmu. Semalaman menonton tim nasional lapis dua yang bermain di Miami, sedikit terbawa atmosfir pertandingan meski di babak kedua hanya menatap kosong layar televisi.

Satu hari.

Bahkan kau lupa dengan hari ulang tahunmu sendiri.

Ucapan itu terlalu formal –selalu. Berawal dari doa-doa hingga harapan ke depannya. Tak peduli, kau masih berbaring; enggan bergerak apalagi terbangun dan mendudukan diri seolah kau siap menghadapi dunia yang kejam ini. Berkali-kali ponselmu berdering, selanjutnya masih terdengar lagu itu.

Masih terputar, hanya terpotong saat pesan masuk ataupun telepon –dan kau tak menghiraukan mereka yang memanggilmu. Entah kawan ataupun lawan. Dimulai dari yang terjauh hingga yang terdekat… kau hindari mereka semua, tanpa terkecuali.

Bahkan _yang paling dekat_ sekalipun. Sosok yang hampir lenyap dari pikiranmu –tak bisa, sukar untuk mewujudkannya. Ia adalah segalanya bagimu –termasuk sosok yang menghancurkanmu.

_“Ini bukan perpisahan,”_ katanya. Kau tak merespon apapun untuk itu. Bayang-bayang hari ke hari menghantuimu selama kurang lebih dua minggu. Fobia kalender dan waktu.

Kau tak bisa –tak mampu merelakannya begitu saja. Sahabat. Rekan satu tim. Rekan senegara. Sekaligus… cinta? Oh –yang benar saja, tapi kau enggan untuk menolak apabila takdir mempermainkan kalian –asalkan tidak seperti ini, menjadi musuh bebuyutan abadi.

Semua akan berubah. Kecewa. Kehilangan. Kesepian. Dan… sakit hati.

Mereka mewakili segalanya.

.

_“Aku tak percaya ini…”_

_Tubuhmu bergetar hebat, menatap nanar pada sosok yang kini berdiri tegak dihadapanmu. Tidak –ia goyah, sama sepertimu. Merasa melakukan sebuah kesalahan besar dalam karir sepak bolanya, yang pada dasarnya merupakan impian sejak lama._

_“Tunggu –a –aku bisa jelaskan –“_

_Pertengkaran hebat terjadi di ruang ganti. Diantara sekian banyak pasang mata yang memperhatikan kalian, tatapanmu terfokus pada dia –yang akan berkhianat._

_“Apa lagi yang perlu dijelaskan? Semua sudah jelas!”_

_Nampaknya mereka ingin menenangkanmu, tapi sang kapten, Sebastian Kehl, menggeleng perlahan. Kau bersyukur akan kebijakannya, karena pada dasarnya ini memang masalah kalian –dan hanya kalian yang mampu menyelesaikannya._

_“Marco –“_

_Jika kau memfikirkannya kembali, apa yang mampu diselesaikan? Semua sudah selesai. Ia akan pindah –ke klub yang menjadi musuh besar mereka, sang rival abadi, Bayern_ _München. Dan kau tak bisa menerima begitu saja karena –karena …_

_“Diam!”_

_Karena –kau ingin dia tetap berada disisimu. Semua tak akan sama setelah ia pindah._

_“Sampai kapanpun kau akan tetap menjadi sahabatku, Marco.”_

_Satu musim tidaklah cukup bagimu. Tidak akan pernah cukup._

_“Aku tak peduli, Mario. Lakukan apapun yang kau mau –aku takkan peduli.”_

_Dengan itu, kau melangkah keluar dari ruangan itu bersama amarah yang memuncak dalam benakmu. Saat itu pula terukir dalam hatimu, kau akan berusaha melupakannya –_

_“Marco –tunggu!”_

_Meski kau sadar kau takkan bisa melakukannya._

.

Kau dan dia belum berbicara –setelah hari itu. Kau butuh ruang untuk berfikir, meski itu berarti menyakiti diri sendiri. Kau rela melakukannya –apapun, asal tak lagi berbicara dengannya. Dia sendiri tak ambil pusing atas kelakuanmu, tapi harus ia akui ini semua menyakitkan.

Terkadang, bulir bening hangat bisa saja terjatuh tanpa di minta oleh sang pemilik. Seperti apa yang kau rasakan, detik ini.

Mereka terus mengalir tanpa henti seiring benakmu melayang-layang pada masa lalu. Semuanya akan hilang dalam satu hari ke depan. Memori manis akan tetap tinggal meski orang-orang berubah seiring jam berdetak. Tersiksa, mencabik-cabik perasaan tanpa dosa. Memori itu akan berubah menjadi monster ilusi yang kerap menghancurkan mental pribadi.

_Salah siapa?_ Batinmu pun turut bertanya.

_“Demi karirku, tapi kau takkan berubah,”_   katanya lagi. Penenang itu bisa saja hanya sekedar omong kosong belaka. Namun, jika semua selebrasi, pelukan, senyuman, bahkan kebersamaan itu tak berarti apa-apa; kenapa kau harus berada dalam situasi rumit seperti sekarang?

Kau takut menghadapi hari esok. Kau takut melihat kenyataan. Kau takut menatap sosok yang perlahan menghilang dari pandangan. Kau takut memandang satu pesawat yang membuatmu meneteskan air mata kala mereka terbang ke angkasa.

Singkat saja, kau takut merasa kecewa.

“Marco,”

Tak saling bicara pun, kau tetap mengizinkan dia untuk memasuki rumahmu (dengan sekali anggukan kepala dan tanpa melihat matanya, tentu saja –kau takkan mampu melakukannya) pagi tadi.

“ _Happy Birthday_.”

Senyuman (masih) tulus itu mampu melenyapkan semua jejak air matamu dan membuyarkan semua pikiranmu meski hanya sejenak.

 

_Hidupku ini, takkan berhenti tanpa kau disini, menemani…_

Karena kau percaya padanya, dan akan tetap percaya.


End file.
